Un amour de plus, un fardeau en trop
by Imari Ashke
Summary: Draco est amoureux. Il aime sa Katona... Mais Voldemort s'en mêle et fait en sorte que les sentiments de tendresse de Draco se transforme en véritable haine! Que vatil se passer à présent? Une chose les réunira... Chapitre unique! Bonne lecture


**Bonjour à tous!! Moi c'est Imari, surnommée Ima! Ravie d'écrire une nouvelle fic sur mon petit Draco chéri!!**

**J'espère que cette fan fic d'un chapitre va vous plaire!! **

**Disclaimer****: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Merlin, que c'est dur de dire ça!! MAIS! Un personnage est quand même à moi! Katona Norenn!! Elle est ma fifille!! Pas touche!! **

**Résumé: Draco et Katona file un grand amour. Mais Voldemort s'en mêle et fait en sorte que les sentiments de tendresse de Draco pour Katona se transforment en haine. Un autre problème existe, mais je vous laisse le découvrir...**

**Auteur: Imari Ashke**

**Salutations: à Nanou Malfoy!! Ma sister Malfoy préférée!!!! Et à tout le monde que je connais!! à Djou surtout aussi, par ce que je crois que ça va être la première qui va avoir le plaisir de lire cette fic! Et j'aime toutes mes amies et amis!! Pour moi, vous êtes mon grand amour!! Si on retire une certaine personne! **

**Bisous à tous ceux qui passent par là! A la prochaine peut-être!! Bonne lecture!**

**Un amour de plus, un fardeau en trop**

Il devient difficile pour moi de passer inaperçu, Katona. On me surveille. De plus en plus.

Oui. J'ai remarqué combien Crabbe et Goyle te suivaient, même à ton insu.

Jamais à mon insu. Je sais toujours quand ils sont là. Je ne fais rien pour qu'ils le sachent, c'est tout.

Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, Draco...

Qu'y a-t-il, ma puce?

Draco s'approcha de Katona et la prit dans ses bras. Il s'assied sur une table, et la calla entre ses jambes.

La salle de classe était silencieuse et sombre.

Je dois... t'avouer quelque chose, dit-elle dans un souffle. Puis après un silence: On ne va plus trop se revoir à présent, n'est-ce pas?

Je suis désolé, oui, tu as raison. Je ne veux pas que l'on te trouve près de moi, ma chérie, je ne veux pas. Ils finiraient par tout découvrir avec le temps...

La jeune fille l'embrassa doucement, et le serra plus fortement pour qu'il arrête de lui révéler ce qu'elle savait déjà, et qui lui faisait si mal!

J'ai bien peur que ce que j'ai à te dire t'éloigneras bien plus de moi que cela, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Draco se raidit, et relâcha légèrement son étreinte. Il se recula et prit le visage de sa petite amie entre ses mains.

Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda-t-il, la gorge serrée, la peur au ventre.

Je... En fait...C'est ce matin, j'ai eu confirmation. Je... Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait. Je... Mais comment ai-je pu...

Son ton devenait hystérique et Draco la força à se calmer:

Katona, Katona, je t'en prie, calme-toi. Dis-moi tout.

Draco... Je... suis... enceinte...

Comment?!

Draco agrippa la jeune fille par les épaules, les yeux agrandis de surprise. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou pas, s'il devait être en colère ou pas, s'il devait l'embrasser, lui dire combien il l'aimait, ou au contraire, la lâcher et partir.

Je suis enceinte... Oh, je savais bien que tu n'allais pas aimer. Je.... Je vais m'en aller, je suis désolée.

Katona se mit à pleurer en essayant de se dégager des mains de son amant mais Draco finit par reprendre ses esprits.

Non, ma douce, Katona, ma chérie, ne pleure pas. Je serais heureux d'avoir un enfant! J'en serais si heureux! Mais...

Je savais bien qu'il allait y avoir un "mais"..., essaya de plaisanter Katona.

Kat, les temps sont durs, tu le sais. Je suis suivis, je sais que bientôt je dirais non à Voldemort (Katona sursauta au nom) et qu'il me poursuivra pour me tuer. Mais je ne veux pas que toi,... ou cet enfant que tu portes, soient ses proies. En aucun cas!

Katona sourit, et ses yeux bleus brillèrent. Lentement, elle prit la main du jeune homme, et l'amena sur son ventre.

Tu vois, il est là, quelque part, encore tout petit, n'attendant que le jour de te rencontrer... Alors, reste en vie jusque là... hein?...

Draco sourit étrangement, arrêtant les supplications de son amour. Il remonta sa main le long des courbes de son aimée et lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser. D'instant en instant, la tension montait. Il l'embrassa sur le cou et commença à dégrafer sa robe de sorcière. Katona l'arrêta faiblement.

Pas ici...

Alors accroche-toi, ma chérie...

Prenant sa baguette, Draco les fit transplaner. Cet acte illicite ne le rebutait plus depuis longtemps. Il avait cru mettre en danger Katona, au début. Puis finalement, les deux jeunes gens s'y étaient habitués. Draco l'avait appris le plus durement possible. Depuis sa rencontre explosive avec Katona, il avait toujours voulu faire les choses très sérieusement pour elle.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une chambre vide. Elle était destinée à des hôtes de Poudlard. Des hôtes de marque à n'en pas douter: on découvrait des tentures de velours rouge qui ornaient ce lit. Des dessins d'or, du bois poli, des cadres de personnages célèbres... Tout y était calme et donnait une assurance de sécurité.

Quand ils arrivèrent Draco se remit à embrasser Katona, n'y tenant plus. Celle-ci lui agrippa le cou en sentant les lèvres de son amant laisser des traces sur sa peau brûlante.

Il recommença à détacher les boutons de la chemise de la fille alors qu'elle faisait de même avec les siens. Il la poussa petit à petit vers le lit et l'allongea, ne s'arrêtant pas de la déshabiller, de l'embrasser, de la désirer.

Il se retrouvèrent bientôt nus, et purent s'aimer sans retenus. S'embrassant, se murmurant des paroles dont le sens leur était visible tout au fond du coeur, rien qu'à eux.

Enfin, après s'être aimé tendrement, sauvagement, désespérément aussi, ils se reposèrent, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Draco lui caressa les cheveux, l'autre main autour de ses hanches.

Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Katona se releva et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle lui sourit, l'embrassa tendrement, puis lui répondit:

Je t'aime tant, moi aussi. Nous n'allons plus nous voir ainsi pendant longtemps, je suis si triste...

Une larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue et tomba en un bruit sourd sur le torse du blond Serpentard. Du bout du doigt, celui-ci la prit et la lécha. Puis il écarta les larmes du visage de sa Katona et l'embrassa à son tour.

Ne le sois pas. Nous finirons par nous retrouver. Tout redeviendra normal, j'y crois!

Tu y crois... Mais tu ne reviendras jamais avant d'avoir venger ton père. Et la mort de Harry Potter te condamnera à Azkaban...

Kat, nous en avons déjà parler. C'est personnel, et jamais je ne me sentirais libre, tant que ce Survivant vivra!

C'est le seul à pouvoir tuer Tu-Sais-Qu...

Voldemort! (Katona se raidit dans les bras de Draco) Appelle-le par son nom, n'en ai pas peur.

C'est instinctif...

Elle eut un sourire penaud et le jeune homme lui sourit tendrement.

Tu as bien changé, Draco, sais-tu?

Oui, je le sens chaque matin, quand je me réveille dans tes bras... Je crois être le seul à avoir rencontrer une Serpentard pareil à toi! Tu es rusée, sournoise, mais tu as aussi un coeur d'or qui a finit par avoir raison de moi.

J'en suis fière! Tu oublies donc qu'une Serpentard est aussi très déterminée!

Oh pardon, rie Draco en se tournant vers elle et en la caressant sensuellement, j'allais l'oublier...

Il finit par l'embrasser, rallumant un feu toujours incandescent. Katona répondit à ses avances mais Draco s'amusa et s'arrêta au moment où Kat avait le plus envie de lui.

Non... Draco, je déteste quand tu fais ça!

Et moi j'adore te voir en colère! Ca te va si bien!

Il lui sourit, ses yeux fonçant, et Katona remarqua l'appel silencieux qu'il émettait toujours dans ses moments-là. Elle décida de se venger.

Elle lui sourit à son tour et finit par prendre la place de Draco, l'embrassant encore et encore, faisant naître un désir profond dans le corps du jeune homme. Lorsqu'il l'attira à lui, elle se dégagea et le laissa pantelant sur le lit. Elle se rhabilla silencieusement, triomphante, écoutant avec amour les grognements de protestation de sa moitié.

Kat, ne refais jamais ça...

Oh! Seulement si tu me promets la même chose...

Ouai, ouai...

Finalement il se releva et la rejoignit. Elle était presque rhabillée. Il la serra dans ses bras, dans son dos, posant sa tête au creux de son épaule.

Tu t'en vas déjà? Demanda-t-il en lui caressant le ventre.

Hm... Je... Je ne sais pas... Draco...

Il la tourna vers lui et l'embrassa presque sauvagement. C'était la dernière nuit qu'ils passaient ensemble avant longtemps! Ils en profiteraient...

Le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de l'emmener dans le lit et la déshabilla à l'endroit même où ils se trouvaient. Il la caressa et la prit sur le sol. Elle n'eut aucune résistance quant à son désir: il était partagé.

Enfin, il fallut bien qu'ils se quittent. Mais avant de sortir, Draco voulut éclaircir un point qui lui faisait un peu peur:

Katona, comment vas-tu cacher ta grossesse?

La jeune fille lui sourit et répondit:

Ou elle se cachera d'elle-même comme c'est souvent le cas chez les jeunes femmes, ou j'utiliserais des sorts. Tu sais à quel point je suis douée pour cela...

Bien, reprit Draco, en soupirant de soulagement. Je suis triste de te laisser ainsi...

Draco, nous nous verrons, même si nous ne pouvons pas nous approcher l'un de l'autre. Si il y a le moindre problème, nous en trouverons la solution ensemble.

Le garçon blond hocha la tête. Puis il s'approcha de Kat et la déshabilla presque du regard; sa présence à ses côtés allait lui manqué; ses cheveux blonds brillants, longs (il les caressa...), ses yeux bleus, sa bouche fine (il l'embrassa...), sa gorge (il descendit et embrassa sa gorge en plusieurs points sensibles...), sa poitrine... son ventre (et il caressa avec une lenteur calculée la partie supérieur du corps de son aimée). La voyant frissonnée, les yeux fermés, il sourit et l'embrassa une dernière fois.

Bien. Passe devant. Je t'aime Katona...

Je t'aime Draco. Ne meurs jamais!

Le garçon sourit à cette remarque. A un certain point, Kat était une petite fille. C'est ce qui l'avait fait changé à ce point. Il détestait toujours autant Harry Potter, et rien ni personne ne pourrait changer cette haine. Mais grâce à cette fille, il avait aimé, il avait goûté à des sentiments forts... et surtout partagés.

Il la regarda s'éloigner et la remercia silencieusement de ne pas se retourner. Puis, une demi-heure plus tard il suivit le même chemin.

En arrivant dans la Salle Commune, il eut un soupir d'agacement: Crabbe et Goyle l'attendaient.

Où tu étais Draco? Demanda le premier.

J'étais partis dormir en dehors de cette salle. L'air est irrespirable ici!

Pourquoi?!

Ca pue les traîtres!

Les deux gorilles hochèrent la tête, se contentant de cette réponse.

On descend dans la Grande Salle?

Ouai...

On était tôt le matin... Les trois Serpentards suivirent un même chemin, et Goyle se mit à raconter une histoire drôle... seulement pour lui et Crabbe;

Oui, Katona Norenn, elle est arrivée avant toi. On en a profité pour se payer du bon temps...

Draco serra les poings mais garda un visage impassible. Avec un sourire goguenard, il demanda:

Vous lui avez fais quoi?

Au visage soudain auréolé d'une moue, Draco sue qu'ils n'avaient pas pus faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

Elle est coriace... On a juste pu l'insulter. On a réussit à la toucher un peu, mais bon...

Draco hocha la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

Dommage, murmura-t-il. Mais dans sa tête c'était un ouragan de rage et de colère: _ils l'avaient touchés_!

Les trois acolytes s'assirent et mangèrent. Puis une journée comme une autre commença. Finalement, le soir Draco pu enfin avoir ce qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps: la libération. Voldemort l'appelait! Il allait enfin en finir! Il sentait son bras le brûler...

Il m'appelle, dit-il aux deux autres. J'y vais...

Crabbe et Goyle lui sourirent, d'un sourire perfide, et Draco transplana.

L'atterrissage fût rude: tout était sombre, et il était debout sur de grosses pierres qui n'étaient pas fixés. Lentement, il leva les yeux vers une source de lumière proche et eut une vision qui lui donna d'un coup envie de rendre son dîner. Il se retint, s'avançant vers le Maître des Ténèbres, en quelque sorte. La pièce était minuscule. Seule le siège énorme où trônait le serpent prenait toute la place.

Draco Malfoy... Je suis heureux de voir que tu as répondu à mon appel, lui dit le Mage Noir d'une voix sifflante et aigu.

Draco hocha la tête.

Je suis sûr que tu dois être enchanté et impatient de faire tes preuves pour ta première mission. J'en suis heur...

Vous faîtes erreur, répondit Draco d'une voix froide. Puis profitant de la surprise de l'homme au teint blafard, et sachant que si il lui laissait le temps, celui-ci pourrait le tuer, Draco continua:

Je ne vous rejoindrais jamais. Je ne me fais jamais commander, je suis le chef. Je dirige, ou j'élimine. Potter est à moi! Je le tuerais de mes mains, et jamais pour le service d'un autre! Je suis mon seul Maître!

Puis il transplana d'un coup. Il n'avait laissé le temps à personne de réagir. Il était fier de cela, au moins. Mais maintenant, ça allait être la guerre. Il atterrit dans le bureau de Rogue. Juste à temps...

Mal...! s'exclama le professeur en lâchant une fiole qu'il tenait à la main, surpris par cette apparition.

Draco commença alors à hurler: la Marque des Ténèbres commençait son ascension dans son corps. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et serra son corps en position fœtal dans un vain espoir de calmer la douleur.

Il n'entendait plus, ne sentait plus. Enfin, quelque chose de glacer le toucha. Pendant quelques secondes il reprit conscience du monde alentour: Rogue venait de l'asperger d'eau fraîche, et il savait qu'il n'avait que peu de temps.

A gestes tremblants, Draco essaya d'arracher sa chemise là où la Marque résidait.

Là... elle me brûle. Je viens de le lui dire... Il ne m'aura pas... Profes...

Puis la douleur revint encore plus sourde et violente qu'avant. Draco hurla de nouveau. Plus rien n'exista alors que cette douleur. Il sentit comme un serpent, le poison glissant, dansant dans son corps, s'avançant toujours plus près de son coeur, là où se trouvait son point faible. Il n'allait pas mourir, s'aurait été trop beau: il allait perdre la raison, l'amour, les sentiments, en ne gardant que haine pour la personne qui lui était la plus chère. Il connaissait ce poison pour l'avoir vu faire ses prouesses...

Non... murmura-t-il sans s'en rendre compte, Kat... Kat... Kat... Non...

Rogue savait ce qui arrivait lui aussi, plus ou moins. Mais il ne connaissait pas tous les effets, seulement certains... Et il espérait trouver un antidote qui marche... Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Rien n'existait encore pour empêcher ce malheur. Il prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras, et le traîna dans ses appartements personnels. Il l'attacha pour l'empêcher de se mutiler: Voldemort aimait beaucoup ce genre de choses et il ne se priverait pas de le faire subir à un gamin...

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand d'un seul coup, le faisant se retourner. Le professeur Dumbledor s'avança, nerveux.

Jamais je n'aurais dû lui laisser cette liberté. Il faut au moins qu'il garde la raison, Severus. Trouver quelque chose qui gardera sa raison et son bon sens intact. Et vite!

Severus Rogue lança un regard perplexe au professeur, mais s'exécuta. Après des recherches infructueuses de quelques secondes, un livre vola vers lui: _Mettre l'âme en bouteille_

Il savait faire cela! Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé! Il allait utiliser une variante. Garder l'âme de Draco sous surveillance, dans le corps du jeune homme lui-même.

Dumbledor, je vais lui mettre en place un bouclier autour de l'âme. Il va falloir que vous arriviez à détruire ce poison.

Bien... Je pourrais seulement l'arrêter si il se fatigue.

Les deux hommes hochèrent rapidement la tête et se mirent à la tâche. Tremblants, en sueur, la journée arrivant, ils purent se reposer: le poison avait disparût. Mais des séquelles résidaient.

Il a perdu ses souvenirs. Tous les souvenirs où il a connut des émotions fortes. Mon Dieu! Comment vais-je lui annoncer! Dit tout haut le vieux professeur Dumbledor, ses yeux éteints.

De quoi parlez-vous? Lui demanda Rogue.

Il faut aller chercher Katona Norenn.

Melle Norenn? Pourquoi?

Elle était... disons son amante. Ils sont ensemble depuis plus de cinq mois. J'ai même laissé la liberté à Draco Malfoy de transplaner... Jamais je n'aurais dû!

Vous lui avez laissé cette possibilité?! Mais vous êtes inconscient! Il a dû bien trop en profiter, venant de vous!

Ha! Non... Il n'a jamais su que c'était moi qui lui avais permis cela...

Rogue commençait à comprendre.

Alors comme ça, il a oublié tous les moments qu'il a passé avec elle...

Oh il se souviendra du désir et de tout cela, en la touchant. Mais les souvenirs ne reviendront peut-être jamais. Seul son corps va se rappeler.

Un gémissement les fit tourner la tête vers le jeune homme.

Je vais chercher Norenn, dit Rogue.

Dumbledor hocha distraitement la tête en s'approchant du blessé et en détachant les liens qui liait encore le blond sur son lit. Draco ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il fût surpris de se trouver dans un endroit inconnu. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors une nouvelle fois, plus brusquement, entièrement, et il essaya de se relever.

Dumbledor le remit de suite dans le lit.

Vous ne bougerez pas, jeune Malfoy.

Le garçon jeta un regard furieux au vieil homme puis soupira:

Qu'est-ce que je fais là? Je ne me sens pas au meilleur de ma forme...

Tu as été... empoisonné, pourrait-on dire...

Empoisonné? Par qui? Voldemort? Déjà? Je ne me souviens pas bien...

Normal. Vous avez oublié beaucoup de choses, je vous le dis. Nous avons été chercher Katona Norenn.

Dumbledor fixa son élève, espérant voir une étincelle jaillir des yeux du blond. Mais non, rien.

Qui est-ce? Demanda platement Draco.

Une amie à vous...

Ah.

Et c'était tout. Draco ne ressentait aucune envie d'en savoir plus: il l'avait complètement oublié.

Rogue entra alors quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait parlé légèrement de ce qui s'était passé, ne s'attardant sur aucun détail, et mettant en garde la jeune fille: personne ne savait si Voldemort avait inventé un nouveau sort qui pourrait nuire à Draco. Car malgré leurs efforts, c'était ce qui s'était passé...

Draco! S'exclama la jeune fille en courant vers lui et en le serrant dans ses bras! Draco! Tu vas bien?!

Le garçon parût surpris, puis, venu du fond de son coeur, une haine féroce le poussa à la repousser et il se mit debout. D'une main rageuse, il lui agrippa les cheveux en lui criant:

Qui es-tu pour oser être aussi familière que ça avec moi?! Ne me touche plus! Ne m'approche plus, espèce de sale rate! Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi!

D'une poigne de fer il envoya la jeune fille s'écraser sur un mur. Katona fut intercepter juste à temps par ses deux professeurs.

Ils se regardèrent puis fixèrent Draco Malfoy.

Alors voilà la nouvelle trouvaille de Jedusor... Une haine cruel pour la personne à laquelle on est le plus attaché...

Je comprends pourquoi sur le sol il n'a pas arrêté de l'appeler. "Kat", il l'a répété je ne sais combien de fois..., soupira Rogue.

Dumbledor hocha tristement la tête en maîtrisant par magie un Draco déchaîné.

Draco Malfoy! Silence! Calme-toi! S'écria-t-il.

Draco sembla se calmer et le vieil homme laissa Rogue s'occuper de lui pendant qu'il s'approchait de la jeune fille.

Katona... Je suis désolé..., lui dit-il.

Kat pleura dans les bras de son professeur pendant des minutes entières. Il la déplaça tant bien que mal, pour la conduire hors de porté du jeune homme.

Vous n'y êtes pour rien... Professeur...

Au dehors, dans un couloir, elle pleura tout ce qu'elle pue. Aucune limite à son chagrin, aucune barrière à ses pleurs. Un torrent de larmes de tristesse infinie inonda ses joues et la robe du vieux professeur.

Oh, si, jeune fille. J'y suis pour beaucoup même. J'ai cru bien faire, je vous ai donné la liberté de transplaner... Je n'aurais jamais dû...

Vous... vous nous avez donné cette permission?

Je vous rappelle qu'il est impossible, normalement, de transplaner dans l'enceinte du collège, où d'ici à un autre endroit...

Dumbledor la prit dans ses bras et la conduisit dans son bureau.

Il l'assied doucement et lui donna un mouchoir avec lequel elle sécha ses joues toujours ruisselantes.

Le directeur de Poudlard alla s'asseoir en face de Katona et la regarda avec un mélange de tristesse et de bonté dans le regard.

Vous savez ce que je vais vous demander... Je suis désolé d'en arriver à cette extrémité... Mais il faudra que vous restiez très éloigné de Monsieur Malfoy, d'accord?

Je... Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix... Mais pourquoi a-t-il été si furieux de me voir?... Il me... déteste!

Voldemort... Voldemort a fait de lui son objet. Il lui a donné la douleur la colère, la haine pour remplacer la passion, l'amour, la joie...

Les yeux de Katona s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

Il t'aimait. Tu étais la personne qui lui était la plus chère!

Non! C'était son père! Il l'aimait, il veut le venger!

Son père! Dumbledor ricana sans joie. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte dans sa tête pour refuser de voir qui était la personne la plus influente dans sa vie: toi!

Non...

Comme dirait les jeunes: il t'a dans la peau. Et Voldemort aura beau vous séparer par la rage, je te préviens, son corps n'a pas oublier. C'est pour cela qu'il faudra que tu restes éloigné de lui le plus possible.

Eloigné de lui...

Il n'y aura sûrement qu'une seule chose pour vous réunir... Et ça prendra pas mal de temps...

Son regard s'attarda sur le ventre de Katona et la jeune fille rougit, en serrant ses bras autour d'elle, protégeant son ventre.

Vous savez..?.

Je sais...

Je vais pouvoir... le garder, ce bébé,... n'est-ce pas? Implora Kat.

Oui, vous allez le garder! Bien sûr! Je veux juste que vous preniez soin de vous... Maintenant, il faut que vous retourniez dans les cachots de Serpentard. Rien ne doit être dévoilé, je me fais bien comprendre?

Ne vous inquiétez pas... Je... resterais... éloigné de lui...

Dumbledor hocha la tête et raccompagna son élève jusqu'à la statue de l'entrée de son bureau.

Bonne nuit, mon enfant...

Merci... Bonne nuit à vous aussi professeur, répondit laconiquement Katona.

L'adolescente alla lentement se coucher dans son dortoir. Les filles qui dormaient avec elles la questionnèrent du regard, alors qu'elles se changeaient pour aller manger, mais elle ne répondit pas, silencieuse et toujours un peu sonnée par la matinée qui venait d'avoir lieu. Draco... la détestait. Il ne l'aimait pas, il la haïssait complètement... Pourquoi s'étaient-ils accrochés l'un à l'autre, si leur fin était inscrite sur un parchemin déchiré? Un avenir atroce s'annonçait. Elle avait tellement ressentit le désir de Draco quand il l'avait attrapé par les cheveux. Elle avait clairement sentit cette boule au niveau de son bas-ventre... Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher, mais il la détestait pourtant...

Katona se coucha et ne réussit pas à s'endormir. Elle ne voulait voir personne ce jour-là. De quoi l'avenir était-il fait? De souffrance, de douleur, ou d'amour et de joie?

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent. Elle n'était donc pas encore asséchée?! Il en fallait combien de litre, pour l'épuisée?!

Elle ne pue dormir de la journée et se fatigua en interrogations et en récrimination contre elle. Puis elle s'endormit tard, le soir, ou plutôt tôt le matin... Et quelques minutes plus tard on vint la réveiller. Une nouvelle journée commençait. Une journée ou Draco n'était plus son amour, mais son ennemi, un homme qu'il fallait à tout pris fuir au lieu de tout faire pour l'approché...

Pendant plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines, plusieurs mois Katona Norenn ne croisa pas une seule fois Draco Malfoy. Elle l'évita du mieux qu'elle pu. Mais lui demander de ne plus le regarder, de ne plus penser à ce qui s'était passé entre eux, était trop demander! Parfois, il lui avait jeté un regard mêlé de haine et de désir, et elle sentait qu'il ne se l'expliquait pas.

Le ventre de la jeune fille s'était étiré, mais sa grossesse ne se voyait pas. Il y avait un léger rebond facilement cacher par les vêtements. Rien de plus.

La fin de l'année attrista Katona. Pourtant elle était soulagée de ne plus revoir Draco. Lui échapper était un effort constant sur sa conscience et son coeur. Pendant deux mois, elle allait pouvoir se reposer l'esprit, en priant pour que quelqu'un trouve l'antidote à la haine de Draco pour elle...

Katona passa des vacances tristes, ternes et ennuyeuses à mourir. Rien ne la faisait vraiment sourire, elle ne voulait rien, se fatiguait vite et mangeait beaucoup trop, d'après ses parents. Katona avait refusé de leur parler de la grossesse et avait été jusqu'à envoyer une lettre au professeur Dumbledor pour qu'il n'en parle pas non plus. De l'audace, elle en avait. Mais le désir de l'utiliser n'était plus présent, maintenant. Sans Draco, sa vie était trop fade! Si la grossesse fonctionnait bien, trois mois après la rentrée, elle accoucherait... sans _lui_ à ses côtés...

Draco Malfoy passa un pitoyable été dans le Manoir de son père. Et en dehors... Sa mère était devenue une vraie furie qui lui interdisait toute sorte de choses. Au point qu'il en eut marre et qu'il soit partit, sans laisser de trace ni de mots. Il avait erré maladivement dans le Monde Magique, la clé de son coffre de Gringotts, sur lui. Il avait même été jusqu'à visiter des villes qui lui étaient jusqu'alors inconnus! Et il l'avait vu... _Elle_. Cette.... Katona Norenn.

Il l'avait aperçu à sa fenêtre, le visage triste et sombre. Il avait eu tout de suite envie de sortir sa baguette et de lui lancer le sortilège de mort! Mais une pensée l'avait soudain arrêter: _je ne sais pas pourquoi je la déteste... J'ai beau chercher, je ne la connais pas et pourtant je veux la tuer... et je veux... aussi je voudrais..._

Il n'osait aller plus loin dans ses pensées et essaya désespérément d'arrêter ses rêves plutôt sensuels qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Enfin, après avoir passer la journée à combattre une haine incommensurable, et une envie presque tangible de la prendre, de l'embrasser, de la faire sienne!, il reprit sa route, évitant de se faire repérer.

Enfin la rentrée arriva et le Hogwarts Express déposa les élèves de Hogwarts à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

Par ici les premières années! Cria une voix connue.

Draco tourna un regard dégoûté au demi géant et continua sa marche vers la diligence la plus proche. Il entra... pour se retrouver face à la personne qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir ou approcher: Katona Norenn.

Il se retint de lui sauter dessus comme il pu. Mais il voyait son regard triste, désespéré, essayant de chercher une sortie qui venait de se refermer quelques secondes avant: la diligence tiré par des monstres hideux était en marche.

Il serra ses poings, s'empêchant n'importe quel geste de fureur. La question entêtante qui le poursuivait depuis qu'il avait revu Katona, revenait à la charge: _J'ai oublié une partie de mon année, même une bonne partie. Et je reviens en détestant une personne que je veux dans mon lit!_

A cette pensée il sentit son désir se former et furieusement il baissa la tête et se mordit le poing jusqu'au sang. Mais pourquoi se retenait-il ainsi?!

Les personnes présentes dans le carrosse le regardèrent étrangement, mais il les fusilla du regard, et ils dévièrent leur regard.

Draco... Malfoy..., commença Kat d'une voix fluette et misérable, frappe-moi! Si tu le veux, frappe-moi! Tu te sentiras sûrement... libéré...

Draco leva un regard meurtrier vers la jeune fille qui sursauta. Elle eut un léger tremblement et mit un bars sur son ventre, comme en protection. Le blond eut un instant d'égarement face à ce geste, son regard se fit vague et il eut l'impression qu'il allait se souvenir de quelque chose... Mais rien n'arriva et il revint à la réalité, un peu dérouté. De toute façon, ils étaient arrivés.

Draco descendit et s'éloigna le plus possible de la jeune fille, marchant d'un pas rapide vers la Grande Salle. Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas, c'est que déjà sa fureur inégalable à l'égard de la Serpentard avait baissé subtilement. Ce n'était qu'un début...

Quelques secondes après qu'il se soit assis, il sentit un parfum particulier derrière-lui. Le même qui revenait parfois dans ses rêves brumeux, ou celui que portait quelqu'un dans la diligence. Puis une voix lui souffla:

... Il s'appellera Lucius...

Draco sursauta, fixant Kat, les yeux écarquillés, il ne savait trop pour quel raison. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, sa respiration était paniquée et dans son corps c'était une succession de sensations plus ou moins houleuse. Il se sentait mal, comme s'il était sur un petit bateau en pleine mer déchaînée...

Puis tout redevint à peu près normal, et il arrêta de fixer bêtement le mur où était passée Norenn quelques minutes auparavant.

Mes chers élèves! Commença alors le Directeur Dumbledor, je suis ravi de vous accueillir pour une nouvelle année. Je rappel à certains d'entre vous qu'il vous faut rester attentif (Il fixa son regard sur les Gryffondors, plus particulièrement sur Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger; puis s'attarda sur la Table de Serpentard, faisant comprendre à Draco plusieurs choses silencieuses, et rappelant à Katona Norenn sa vigilance). Je voudrais aussi vous mettre en garde contre Voldemort. Oui, son retour créé des morts, vous l'avez remarqués. Alors, je suis soudain déçu que notre cher professeur Fol'OEil ne soit pas là pour nous rappeler... _Vigilance constante_!

Quelques élèves répondirent par un sursaut, regardant avec étonnement leur directeur. Puis Dumbledor sourit et finit:

Bon appétit, avec un geste élégant du bras

Draco ne remarqua qu'à cet instant que la répartition avait eu lieu.

_Mais que m'arrives-t-il, bon sang!_

On était le 12 Novembre... Draco remarqua l'absence de Katona. Comme à chaque fois, il se demanda ce qu'elle avait. Plusieurs fois il l'avait vu s'absenter, sans raisons. Et les professeurs paraissaient savoir pourquoi... Il se surprit lui-même, d'un coup; Il avait envie... _de la voir!_ Il avait vraiment envie de la voir... Il avait longuement réfléchit à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Ce souffle qui lui avait marqué les tympans au fer rouge: _Il s'appellera Lucius..._

Dans l'infirmerie, l'infirmière ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Trois malades étaient arrivés en une demi-heure, et Melle Norenn allait accoucher dans bien moins d'une heure! Elle avait les contractions très rapprochées. Elle finit par céder et envoya un élève vaguement malade chercher le professeur Dumbledor et le professeur Minerva McGonnagall.

Draco ne suivait que vaguement son cours de Métamorphose... Ce n'était pas très intéressant, à dire vrai. Lorsqu'il eut l'impression qu'il allait réellement s'endormir sur son bureau, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup:

Professeur! Madame Pomfresh vous demande!

Le professeur eut une lueur de compréhension. Et donna congé à ses élèves, en suivant rapidement l'élève qui était venue la chercher.

Draco ne suivit pas les autres Serpentards: ils allaient vaquer à des occupations peu ragoûtantes incluant des missions stupides pour un sorcier complètement atteint! Le jeune Malfoy suivit doucement Minerva, se demandant ce qui allait arriver. Il était comme porter par une intuition. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à l'infirmerie? Pourquoi Katona était-elle absente, encore? Etait-ce lié?

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'aile des blessés, il ralentit et entra sans se faire voir. C'est lorsqu'il fût cacher qu'il l'entendit. Un cri. Un cri féminin à n'en pas douter! Et cette voix... Il en était sûr! C'était elle! Mme Pomfresh affermit son intuition:

Melle Norenn, respirez, respirez, laissez-le venir, ne vous contractez pas...

Draco se demanda de quoi elle parlait, et jeta un regard vers l'endroit d'où venaient cette voix. Il vit plusieurs personnes autour d'un lit. Ce devait être Katona, dans ce lit...

Un nouveau cri. Il en frissonna malgré lui. Il sentait quelque chose, une sensation étrange dans son corps. Il avait envie d'aller plus près... Il se retint au dernier moment: il venait de se mettre en vue. Il se recacha rapidement. Mais la curiosité prit un pas sur sa conscience, et il recommença à regarder en direction de l'attroupement.

Le voilà! Oh, le voilà! Je vois sa tête! C'est... C'est un garçon!

Et Draco vit en même temps qu'il comprit. Un bébé! Le bébé de Katona Norenn! Alors cette main protectrice, ce nom, Lucius, comme son père... Tout cela...

Ses yeux agrandis de surprise et d'un sentiment étrange, il sortit de sa cachette et s'avança.

Mr Malfoy! S'exclama alors l'infirmière en réveillant d'un coup le jeune homme. Veuillez...

Non, laisser, Pompom, la coupa tranquillement Dumbledor. Draco Malfoy... Viens approche... Veux-tu le prendre dans tes bras?

Et le vieil homme lui tendit un cocon blanc qui gigotait à peine. Le Serpentard s'avança maladroitement et tendit ses bras sans trop savoir pourquoi. Puis il rapprocha la petite boule blanche de son visage. Et il pu enfin le voir: une toute petite chose, un bébé, aux petites touffes blondes, aux yeux gris-bleus, vitreux. Il bougea et Draco affermit son étreinte autour du petit corps. Des doigts minuscules, un petit ventre rebondit, des pieds nains et tout charmants! Il eut un sourire et passa un doigt tremblant sur le visage du petit être. Celui-ci répondit en faisant un sourire, bullant sur ses lèvres toutes fines.

Il s'appellera Lucius, dit Katona.

Draco la regarda, et un instant, il se souvint presque. Il eut la sensation d'avoir véritablement oublier quelque chose. Une chose profondément précieuse. Katona cru pendant une seconde avoir retrouvé le Draco Malfoy qu'elle avait connu, mais il redevint l'informel tout de suite après...

Pour... quoi? Demanda-t-il.

Par ce que c'est... tait la personne que tu aimais le plus...

était?

Oui.

Quel est la personne que j'aime le plus maintenant?

Cet enfant bien sûr, répondit vivement Dumbledor. Tu te dois de l'aimer, mon garçon.

Pourquoi devrais-je l'aimer? Demanda Draco, en ayant la sensation que de toute façon, quelque soit la réponse, il était très attaché à cet enfant, sans trop savoir pourquoi...

Par ce que..., commença la jeune fille. Aie!

Katona ne pu terminer sa phrase et recommença à avoir des contractions.

Elle va en avoir un autre? S'exclama le blond, médusé.

Non..., suffoqua Kat, c'est... le placenta! Ah!

Et Dumbledor recueillit le dernier morceau qui subsistait dans le ventre de la jeune Serpentard quelques secondes auparavant. Il partit avec, laissant Draco et Katona seuls

Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre des bébés, plaisanta allègrement Katona, dans un souffle.

Et Draco eut envie de rire, à cette remarque.

Tu es belle ainsi..., ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de dire ensuite.

Ses yeux foncèrent et il s'approcha de Kat. Son regard brûlant transperça le coeur de Katona, et des larmes coururent le long de ses joues. Il s'arrêta de marcher, se trouvant près de sa tête. Ce n'était plus d'un meurtre qu'il avait envie! Mais plutôt de la prendre, là, maintenant.

Tu peux me le donner s'il te plaît? Demanda Katona un sourire rempli de tristesse, l'eau ruisselant encore sur ses joues alors qu'elle tendait ses bras vers Lucius.

Draco eut une seconde d'hésitation, d'incompréhension, et il finit par lui donner l'enfant.

Qui est le père?

Très bonne question...

Alors, qui?

Je crois que jamais tu ne sauras, si tu ne te souviens pas...

Il ragea silencieusement et leva la main sur elle. Katona protégea tout de suite l'enfant, prête à recevoir le coup. Mais il ne vint pas.

Ah! Ma tête! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai, bon sang! J'en ai marre! Je ne me souviens pas, je ne me souviens pas! Comprends-tu?! Je ne peux pas me souvenir!

Pourquoi tu ne peux pas te souvenir?

Par-ce que... Parce que...

Tu ne veux pas! Tu as peur!

Non... Je n'ai pas...

Alors souviens-toi, au lieu de crier, lui hurla la jeune fille.

Le bébé se mit à pleurer alors que son père, debout, se prenant la tête dans les mains, essayait de faire taire sa douleur.

De qui tu ne te souviens pas, dis-moi? De qui?

Je ne sais spas!

Tu ne sais pas! Mon cul, oui! Tu sais très bien!

D'accord! C'est de toi, dont je ne me souviens pas! De toi...

Alors arrêtes de coincer tes souvenirs! Qu'aurait-il bien pu arriver entre nous?! Qu ressens-tu?!

Je...

Dans des éclairs de souvenirs, il s'écroula au sol. Mme Pomfresh commença à se précipiter vers lui mais fut arrêter par son directeur qui fit ensuite signe à tous les occupants de quitter l'infirmerie, hébétés.

Je ne sais pas! Je... veux te tuer!

Autre chose! Ce n'est pas la bonne réponse!

Je... te veux! Je te veux!

Ah, c'est déjà ça! Tu me veux! Qu'aurait-il donc bien pu arriver pour que tu me haïsses, ou que tu me veuilles!

Tout!

Essaies encore, Draco!

Voldemort!

On avance. Autre chose...?

Le ton baissait petit à petit. Draco s'assied sur le sol, les mains toujours collées sur ses tempes, les flashs pleins les yeux.

Toi... Et... Moi... Je t'aim...

Oui?!

Je t'aimais...

Tu ne m'aimes plus?

Draco reçu soudain un choc qui le paralysa quelques secondes. Il sembla se réveiller d'un coup et secoua sa tête, tremblant de toutes parts.

Je... Voldemort... Je vais... le tuer!

Draco, je t'en pris! Ne fais pas ça! Tu vas mourir! S'exclama Katona n'y pouvant plus.

Elle se leva du lit, portant le bébé dans ses bras. D'un pas incertain, elle se retint de justesse à une chaise. La main droit collée au bébé, elle se releva tant bien que mal. Draco se précipita alors vers elle.

Kat! Attention! Tu vas... te blesser... C'est...

Tu... Draco, tu te souviens?

Voldmeort! Il va mourir! Il m'a... Je me souviens de tout. Merlin!

Draco... Draco..., Katona recommença à pleurer agrippant d'une main tremblante son amant. Ses sanglots doublèrent de sonorité et le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras, essayant de ne pas serrer là où le bébé se trouvait.

Kat... Kat, c'est moi, je suis revenu, c'est moi... Ne pleure plus, Kat...

Après plusieurs minutes, leur étreinte se fit plus détendu, plus aimante. Draco se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, longuement, amoureusement...

Voldemort..., commença-t-il ensuite. Mais Katona le coupa:

Voldemort est l'affaire à Harry Potter!

C'est aussi la mienne, à présent! J'ai failli te tuer... de mes propres mains, en plus...

Mais rien n'est arrivé! Je suis intacte et tu as un enfant! Je ne te laisserais pas partir! Je veux que le père de mon enfant vive! Lucius aura droit à une famille entière!

Le visage furibond de sa petite amie fit sourire Draco. Il lui caressa distraitement les cheveux et regarda tendrement son enfant.

Mon enfant... Lucius... Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une chose pareille pourrait m'arriver!

T'attendrir à ce point?

Oui... Et t'aimer à ce point, Kat...

Je t'aime Draco, je t'aime tellement!

Moi aussi! Ce que m'a fait Voldemort m'a fait aussi comprendre une chose... Lucius, mon père,... n'est plus la personne d'autrefois dans mon coeur. Tu l'as remplacé... Ce poison devait me faire haïre la personne que j'aimais le plus... Je t'ai tellement haïs... que je voulais te tuer!

Alors, oublie...

Je n'oublie pas! Cette... aventure, m'a fait mûrir. Je t'aime... vraiment je t'aime, plus que quiconque...

Plus que Lucius... junior?

Bien plus. Je l'aime... Mais mon amour te revient en premier lieu.

Ne l'oublie pas, lui non plus.

Je ne l'oublie pas. Il vient en deuxième position...

Et Voldemort, tu le laisseras? Harry Potter est la pzrsonne qui doit se battre!

Et Harry Potter est mon ennemi juré...

Harry Potter est aussi la personne qui te ressemble le plus!

Draco jeta un regard ennuyé à sa douce qui lui répondit par un sourire. Puis il soupira de résignation: rien à faire, Katona Norenn ne reviendrait pas dessus... Il devait capituler. Pour cette fois.

Draco embrassa Katona et la regarda longuement, ses yeux virant au gris foncé, presque noir.

Katona... si je te demande... enfin... je... est-ce que tu voudrais... te marier?

La perfidie Serpentard fit répondre Katona:

Cela dépend... Avec qui?

Après une seconde de total incompréhension et de colère, il sourit et l'embrassa sauvagement.

Je t'interdis de suivre une autre personne que moi!

Alors je te suivrais, Draco Malfoy.

Je t'aime Katona Malfoy...

**Voilà, snif! C'est pas mimi tout ça? J'ai adoré écrire cette fan fic... J'espère que vous avez aimé la lire... Sur ce, eh bien au revoir et à bientôt si il y en a qui passe par ici et qui lisent Méline! Je vous aime d'ailleurs!!! ; Vous êtes les revieweurs les plus gentils de ff.net! lol! **

**Ima**** la méga fane de Draco Felton! -;**


End file.
